totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spokojnie Courtney! To Totalna Porażka, a nie "Totalnie Duncan i Courtney wzięli ślub, mieli 6 dzieci i żyli długo i szczęśliwie!"
Kamera pokazuje dwie ładne blondynki,chyba się kłócą. Kris:'A co jeśli komuś stanie się krzywda? '''Dakota:'Pozew -> Sąd -> Przekupienie sędzi -> Nic się nie stało ;) 'Kris:'Dakota,ja na poważnie.O tej wyspie chodzą różne plotki.Ponoć tą wyspę opętały jakieś złe duchy. 'Dakota:'To co?Mam zamówić księdza egzorcyste,by je odpędził? -.- 'Kris:'Nie!Nie możemy tego show poprowadzić gdzie indziej?Na przykład na Pakhitew? 'Dakota:'Pewnie,że nie głuptasku!Pakhitew jest passe!A poza tym ludzie lubią złe siły ;> 'Kris:'Jesteś jak ojciec! >:( Poszła sobie.Dakota się do niej odwóciła 'Dakota:'Nikt nie jest tak zły jako twój ojciec! >:) Ale jej przygadałam...Jesteśmy już na wizji? ;_; Kamera rusza się przez chwilę w górę i dół. 'Dakota:'Oooo...Witam was widzowie!Pragnę wam ogłosić kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki! :D Tym razem poprowadzę to ja z moją psiapsi... Po chwili było słychać z daleka: 'Kris:'Wcale nie jesteśmy psiapsi! -.- '''Dakota:...Kris,córką byłego prowadzącego tego show.W tym sezonie gwarantujemy... Z daleka: Kris:'''Mroczne siły,diabła,krew i flaki! '''Dakota:...Rozrywkę i zabawe! :D 10 frajerów i 10 gwiazd zmierzy się w...(Dakota skierowała się w stronę z której było słychać wcześniej Kris)Kris jeśli mi przerwiesz będziesz pierwszą która zjedzie subie na rurze przegranych! >.< Zmierzy się w walce o milion dolców!Zapraszam do... Kris(z daleka):'Psychiatry,bo po obejrzeniu tego będzie potrzebny! :) '''Dakota:'Idź się utop <3 Przywitanie Kamera pokazuje plaże.Widać na niej Kris i Dakote,które czekają na uczestników.Jako pierwsza zjawia się łódź z... 'Courtney:'Nowa wyspa? 'Kris:'Tak!(pod nosem):Opętane przez demony i inne takie. 'Courtney:'Co mówisz? 'Kris:'Nic,nic :> Courtney schodzi z łódki na plaże. 'Courtney:'Będzie Duncan? 'Dakota:'Spokojnie Courtney!To Totalna Porażka,a nie"Totalnie Duncan i Courtney wzięli ślub,mieli 6 dzieci i żyli długo i szczęścliwie!" '''Courtney: -.- Czyli będzie czy nie? -.- ???:'Jestem królewno nie martw się! ;) Prawniczka odwraca się i widzi swojego ex. '''Duncan:'Stęskniłaś się co? ;) 'Courtney:'Za śmierdzącą bielizną czy twoim małym? :) 'Duncan:'Wystarczyło"tak". Ustawia się na plaży koło Kris. 'Courtney:'A będzie Scott? '???:'Zawsze i wszędzie jeśli można wygrać milion! :) Court znów się odwraca i widzi,waszego kochanego rodego farmera z 4 sezonu. 'Dakota:'Zaprosilśmy ich specjalnie dla ciebie! :) Scott ustawia się koło Duncana. 'Courtney:'Więc mam nadzieję,że Gwen też będzie?Chcę się z nią pogodzić. 'Kris:'Chciałam by się pojawiła,ale Dakota wolała wziąść swoją rudą przyjaciółke. Court lekko smutna staje koło Scotta.Zarówno farmer jak i przestępca,uśmiechają się do niej. 'Courtney(pod nosem):'Z kim ja będę musiała życ? ;( Zjawia się kolejna łódka.Wychodzi z niej czarnoskóy chłopak z modną fryzurą który posturą przypomina Duncana. Ubrany jest w niebieskie jeansy i zieloną bluzę z kapturem. 'Dakota:'Kris!Nie miało być żadnych nowicjuszy! >:( 'Chłopak:'Ale ja nie jestem nowicjuszem! Chłopak się lekko zaśmiał. 'Chłopak:'To ja Leo!Ten z Pakhitew. :) 'Dakota:'Ten czarodziej? :O 'Leonard:'We własnej osobie!Kiedy wraz z Tammy przegraliśmy w Wyścigu,postanowilśmy się lekko ogarnąć.Kupiłem jakieś ciuchy,poszłem do fryzjera i udałem się na siłownie.To tyle! :) Blondynki i prawniczka patrzyły się zdziwione na Leo,gdyż no wyglądał nawet przystojnie.Chłopak podszedł do Courtney uklęknął i pocałował ją w dłoń.Duncan i Scott byli widocznie zazdrosni. 'Leonard:'Miło mi piękną panią poznać. Puścił do niej oczko,stanął i ustawił się koło niej.Courtney zwróciła się w stronę chłopaków. 'Courtney:'Uczcie się od niego. ;) 'Scott:'Gdzie jest pokój zwierzeń? >:( Kris wskazała mu,że trzeba iść na zachód. '''Scott:Żaden czarodziej nie będzie bajerował mojej Courtney!Niech upatrzy sobie inną,na przykład tą rudą zołze,która mnie wywaliła już 2 razy! >:( Duncan:Jeszcze zrozumiem jej focha na mnie i na rudego,ale żeby od razu kleić się do najbardziej nielubianego zawodnika,tylko dlatego,że poszedł na siłkę i do sklepu?!Tego frajera trzeba natychmiast wyeliminować,potem zajmę się Scottem,a wtedy moja królewna będzie tylko moja! >:) Kolejne zjawiają się Amy i Sammy. Amy:'Masz szczęście ofiaro,że nas przyjęli do tego sezonu!Wciąż ci nie wybaczyłam tego co zrobiłaś na Pakhitew. '''Sammy:'Amy,a czy to nie było tak,że próbowałaś mnie zabić,kłamałaś drużynę,że to ty zbierałaś jagody,a to ja robiłam i poniżałaś mnie na każdym kroku? -.- 'Amy:'Tłumacz tak to sobie!Ja jestem najlepszą siostrą jaką mogłaś mieć! Sammy przewraca oczami.Bliźniaczki ustawiły się koło Leonarda. Następna na wyspie była... 'Dawn:'Część! :) Reszta się jej przestraszyła,bo pojawiła się za nimi. 'Courtney:'Skąd się wzięłaś? 'Dawn:'Dobry magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich tajemnic. :) Ustawia się koło Amy. Na następnej łódce zjawił się Spud. 'Spud:'Eeeee...Czy to jest finał Wariackiego Wyścigu? 'Dakota:'Spud,finał WW był 2 lata temu! 'Spud:'A ok...To gdzie ja jestem? 'Kris:'Jesteś w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki :) 'Dakota:'Po prostu ustaw się koło hipiski. Spud ustawił się koło Kris. 'Dakota:'Koło tej drugiej. 'Spud:'Aaaaa... Ustawił się koło Dawn. Następny zjawił się Devin. 'Devin:'Hejka :) 'Dakota:'Witaj Devin.Jak ci się układa z Carrie? 'Devin:'Niestety nie wyszło,ale utrzymujemy przyjazne stosunki. 'Dakota:'Czyli jesteś singlem?Będę o tym pamiętać w czasie przyznawania immunitetu,za staranie się najbardziej z przegranej drużyny.Na razie ustaw się koło Spuda. Następna zjawiła się Josee. 'Devin:'Czemu ona?! 'Josee:'Spokojnie Devin,zmieniłam się :) 'Scott:'Ta chyba jak Heather w 5 odcinku Plejady Gwiazd.Przez kilka odcinków będziesz miła,a później każdego wywalisz. 'Josee:'Nie!Ja na prawdę się zmieniłam :) Wygrana nie jest najważniejsza,bo najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu każdego człowieka jest przyjaźń :) 'Dakota:'Lepiej ustaw się koło Devina,a nie robisz nam wykłady o tym co najważniejsze. -.- Josee robi to co jej kazano.Następnie na wyspe przypłynęła łódka z Zoey i Camem. 'Cameron:'O jeju!Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej wyspie! 'Zoey:'Ja również nie. Cam wyjął jakieś notes. 'Kris:'A to ci po co? 'Cameron:'Już raz wygrałem,więc na tą wyspę przyjechałem tylko po to by ją jak najdokładniej opisać! Cam i Zoey ustawili się koło Josee. Teraz zjawili się natomiast Emma i Noah. 'Emma:'Coś czuję,że uda mi się wygrać ten sezon :) 'Noah:'A może mi się uda :) 'Emma:'Nie Noah!To ja wygram ten sezon,ty możesz co najwyżej zająć dugie miejsce! 'Amy:'A skąd ta pewność,że to ty wygrasz? 'Emma:'Przeczucie. Następny był Jay. 'Kris:'Witaj Jay!Przykro mi z powodu Mickeya :/ 'Jay:'Po przyjściu do cyrku spodziewaliśmy się wielu rzeczy,na przykład,że lew się na nas rzuci,albo,że słoń na nas przez przpydake usiądzie,ale nie,że Mickey zostanie poproszony jako asystent do pokazu magicznego...Nie sądziliśmy,żę teleportacja jest prawdziwa :/ 'Dakota:'Ustaw się koło Emmy. Jay ustawił się koło Emmy. Następne były Lindsey i Izzy. 'Izzy:'Izzy znów jest w grze!HAHA! Izzy ustawiła się koło Jaya. 'Izzy:'Witaj pechowcu!Przy Izzy będziesz miał szczęście! :D Lindsey natomiast zadawała pytania Dakocie. 'Lindsey:'Czy jest tu Tyler? 'Dakota:'Nie -.- 'Lindsey:'A będzie? 'Dakota:'Nie. -.- 'Lindsey:'A czy to jest Paryż? 'Dakota:'Nie. -.- 'Lindsey:'A będzie Beth? 'Dakota:'Nie. -.- 'Lindsey:'A Heather? 'Dakota:'Nie. -.- 'Lindsey:'A to fajnie :D Ustawiła się koło Izzy. Teraz zjawiła się Ella. 'Ella:'Witakcie kochani!Mam nadzieję na dobrą i sprawiedliwą grę!Aż zaśpiewam piosenkę!Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Ah!Ro-Ma-Ro-Ma-Ma-Ga-Ga-O-La-La! 'Kris:'To było świetne Ella,ale będziemy wdzięczne jeśli zajmiesz miejsce koło Izzy. :) Ella stanęła obok Izzy. Przed ostatni na wyspie był Topher. 'Topher:'Witajcie piękne panie.Jak dobrze,że postanowili zamienić Chrisa,na dwie tak czarujące panie ;) 'Kris:'Mówisz o moim ojcu -.- 'Topher:'Widzę,że urodę masz po matce. 'Dakota:'Daruj to sobie.Jeśli chociaż raz cię zobaczę jak próbujesz zapowiedzieć reklamę czy coś,będzie natychmiastowa dyskfalifikacja.Zrozumiano? 'Topher:'Oczywiście. ;) Ustawił się koło Elli. Ostatni był Cody. 'Cody:'Widzę,że wszystkie panienki już się zjawilły :D 'Dakota:'Chłopcy równieź.Jesteś ostatni. 'Cody:'No cóż,życie :) Ustawia się koło Tophera. 'Kris:'Teraz podzielimy was na dwie drużyny:Lśniące Gwiazdy i... '''Dakota:...Nielubiani Frajerzy! Amy:'Idealny opis Samey. '''Duncan:'Och przestań Amy.Ty też ideałem nie jesteś,a Sammy przynajmniej szanuje innych ludzi. 'Amy:'Ty mi tu o szacunku nie gadaj,kryminalisto. 'Kris:'Już!Lśniące Gwiazdy to: *Cody! *Emma! *Zoey! *Cameron! *Lindsey! *Josee! *Duncan! *Courtney! *Scott! *I Devin! 'Courtney:'Naprawdę?!Mam tych dwóch debili w drużynie,a nie mogę mieć kogoś normalnego jak Sammy czy Ella? -.- 'Dakota:'Courtney,ty tu jesteś najbardziej nielubiana,więc zawsze mogę cię przenieść -.- '''Courtney: -.- Dakota:'Kontynując,do Nielubianych Frajerów idą: *Noah! *Dawn! *Sammy! *Jay! *Spud! *Izzy! *Topher! *Leonard! *Amy! *Ella! '''Amy:'Ja w frajerach?!To jakiś błąd! 'Dakota:'Chyba w Matrixie -.- Nie narzekaj mi tu,bo gdyby ktoś miał przejść do Gwiazd to Izzy,Noah lub Sammy. 'Izzy:'Izzy w nielubianych?Przecieź każdy lubi Izzy! :D 'Dakota:'To prawda,ale Courtney inaczej wytoczyła by nam proces,a tego nie chcemy. 'Duncan:'Jakie jest wyzwanie? 'Dakota:'Będziecie skakać z klifu! 'Duncan:'Pff.Łatwe. 'Dakota:'Pewien jesteś? >:) Wskazuje na wielki klif.Uczestnicy nie dosyć,że musieli by skakać z jakiś 300 metrów,pod nimi były by ostre skały,to jeszcze w wodzie pływają piranie,rekiny i krokodyle. 'Kris:'Nie!(policzkuje ją) 'Dakota:'Po pierwsze:Auć! -.- Po drugie:Masz lepszy pomysł? -.- Kris drapie się po głowie. 'Kris:'Może niech przyniosą nam białą róże z strefy zimowej? 'Topher:'Jaka strefa zimowa? 'Kris:'Wyspa dzieli się na 7 sektorów.Jednym z nich jest strefa zimowa,na której panuje wieczna zima.Rosną tam białe róże,a wasze zadanie to przynieść mi jedną.Drużyna która pierwsza to zrobi wygrywa.START! Uczestnicy się rozbiegli.Dakota patrzyła się na Kris z wyraźnym zirytowaniem. 'Kris:'No co? 'Dakota(parodiując Kris):'Eee!Patrzcie na mnie jestem córką sławnego aktora i prowadzącego,który jest okropnym ojcem,więc będę miła i świetna!I właśnie dla tegoże jestem świetna i idealna to wyślę uczestników na teren zimowy gdzie mogą się nabawić hipotermii,odmrożeń,a dodatkowo jest tam Buka! >:( Czyś ty zwariowała?!Moję zadanie przy twoim to spacerek po łące!Tym bardziej,że białe róże rosną tylko przy jej legowisku! >:( 'Kris:'O nie!Co ja narobiłam?! :( 'Dakota:'Spokojnie,nie katuj się tak.Chodźmy do sali monitoringu,będziemy oglądać ich poczynania,a w razie problemów wyślem stażystów. Wyzwanie(strefa zimowa) '''GWIAZDY Strefa była cała w śniegu.Wszędzie roiło się od zamrożonych jezior,kwaitów itp.To miejsce wyglądało jakby kiedyś żyło pełnią życia,jednak coś to zmieniło(wy już wiecie,że to sprawka koszmaru z dzieciństwa,każdego widza muminków) Duncan:'Macie jakiś pomysł byśmy zrobili to pierwsi? '''Emma:'Proponuję rozdzielić się na 2-wie 3-osobowe zespoły i na dwie pary. 'Scott:'Ja z Courtney! 'Duncan:'Nie,bo ja! 'Scott:'Ja! 'Duncan:'Ja! Courtney przewraca oczami 'Courtney:'To może Emma z Zoey,Lindsey i Cam,Josee,Devin z Scottem,a ja z Codym i Duncanem? 'Duncan:'Tak! :D 'Scott:'Nie! >:( 'Zoey:'Myślę,że to dobry plan. 'Cameron:'Zgodzę się. 'Lindsey:'A pójdziemy na zakupy? :D 'Scott:'Nie,Nie i może!To beznadziejny pomysł! 'Emma:'Sorry,Scott.Decyzja większości. Scott coś tam gadał pod nosem,ale poszedł z Josee i Devinem. '''FRAJERZY Oni również wpadli na plan z rozdzieleniem się. Noah:'A jak się rozdzielimy? '''Sammy:'Może... 'Amy:'Cicho Samey!Ty tu prawa głosu nie masz! 'Ella:'Właściwie to w Ameryce każdy ma prawo głosu :) 'Amy:'Każdy oprócz takich ofiar jak Samey. 'Jay:'A takie wredne jędze to prawo mają? -.- 'Amy:'Na pewno większe niż takie ofiary jak ty i Samey. >:( 'Dawn:'Dosyć!Ja z Sammy,Jay i Noah,Topher z Ellą,Leo i Izzy oraz Amy z Spudem. 'Amy:'Ooooo może jeszcze herbatkę do tego? -.- Ja z tym opóźnionym kretynem?Nie ma szans! 'Spud:'Co?Ja z Amy?Ooo tak!(podchodzi do niej i ją ściska)Zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! :D Zaczął ją mocno ściskać,ta traciła dostęp do tlenu. 'Amy:'Po-Pomocy! >:O Każdy już jednak rozszedł,a wredna bliźniaczka została sama z Rockerem. '''Dawn i Sammy x Duncan,Courtney i Cody Obydwie grupy szły przez jedno z zamerźniętych jezior.Nie wiedziały one,że się do siebie zbliżają... Sammy i Dawn rozmawiały ze sobą Dawn:'To nie sprawiedliwe jak Amy cię traktuję. :/ '''Sammy:'Wiem,udało mi się jej przeciwstawić na Pakhitew,ale tylko dlategoże pomagała mi Jasmine.Gdy wróciłyśmy do domu,rodzice jak zawsze poparli ją.Wtedy wszystko wróciło do stanu przed Pakhitew.Jasmine próbowała mi pomóc,ale to nic nie dało. :( 'Dawn:'Sammy,ale to nie Jasmine się jej przciwstawiła tylko ty!Jasmine zapaliła świeczkę,ale to ty spaliłaś dom... 'Sammy:'Wypraszam sobie!Nigdy niczego nie spaliłam! >:( 'Dawn:'To była metafora -.- 'Sammy:'Oooo... 'Dawn:'Kontynując:Jasmine ci pomogła na początku,ale dalej musisz sobie sama poradzić.Jasmine nie będzie prowadzić cię za rączke w walce przeciwko Amy. 'Sammy:'Dzięki Dawn.Jesteś równie miła jak Jas. 'Dawn:'Dzięki.Mało kto mi mówi komplementy :) W tym czasie u CCD... 'Cody:'Ej,Courtney czemu wybrałaś mnie i Duncana?Przecież obydwu nas nienawidzisz. 'Courtney:'Wcale nie.Ty mnie tylko denerwuesz,a on mnie wkurza. 'Duncan:'Czyli mnie nie nienawidzisz? B) 'Courtney:'Tego nie powiedziałam. ;) A wybrałam was,bo z naszej drużyny znam tylko was,Zoey,Lindsey i Scotta.Te dwie to idiotki,a więc wybierałam między Duncanem i Scottem. 'Duncan:'A więc wolisz mnie! :D Wiedziałem! Szli dalej.Po chwili Cody ich zatrzymał. 'Duncan:'Co robisz palancie? >:( 'Cody:'Tam daleko!Coś tam jest! 'Courtney:'To co robimy?Co jeśli to jakiś miś polarny czy coś? 'Duncan:'Jeśli to miś to cię obronię!Chodźcie skopiemy frajera! Pobiegł,Courtney i Cody ruszyli za nim. '''Zoey i Emma One ze sobą rozmawiały. Zoey:'Nie jest ci smutno,że Noah jest w innej drużynie? '''Emma:'Niezbyt.Ważne,że tu jest,a skoro jest w innej drużynie,to ja będe mogła się skupić na zadaniach,a nie na jego ślicznych,czarnych oczach...(zaczyna marzyć,a Zoey macha jej ręką przed oczami) 'Zoey:'Emma?EMMA? Emma "budzi się" 'Emma:'Jak mówiłam,jestem w 100% skoncentrowana na zadaniu!A...A jakie ono było? Zoey strzela facepalma. '''Jay i Noah Noah myślał o Emmie,a Jay rozglądał się za różą. Noah:'Ciekawe co robi Emma... '''Jay:'Pewnie szuka białej róży by wygrać zadanie! -.- 'Noah:'Pewnie tak... 'Jay:'Stary,ogarnij się.Zachowujesz się jakbyś nie widział jej od kilku tygodni.Lepiej szukaj kwiatka,bo inaczej nie zobaczysz jej naprawdę przez kilka tygodni. 'Noah:'Sugerujesz,że mogę odpaść? 'Jay:'Jeżeli się nie postarasz to na pewno. To zmobilizowało Noah do szukania kwiatu. '''Josee,Devin i Scott Josee i Devin szukali róży,a Scott był wkurzony tym,że Duncan jest z Courtney,a nie on. Scott:'Głupi Duncan,głupi mróz i głupie zadanie! >:( '''Josee:'Scott,czy kochasz Courtney? 'Scott:'Inaczej chyba nie chciałbym do niej wracać. -.- 'Josee:'Więc,jeżeli ona cię nie kocha,to powinnieś to zaakceptować.Jeśli kogoś kochasz to powinieneś dać mu odejść. :) 'Scott:'Ale...Ale to nie jest takie proste :( 'Josee:'Spokojnie Scott.Jeśli ona woli Duncana,albo żadnego z was nie chcę,to powinieś przyjąć to na klate. :) '''Amy i Spud Oni...Oni się nie ruszyli z miejsca gdzie Frajerzy decydowali jak się dzielą.Właściwie to Spud sie nie ruszał,a Amy próbowała go pchać. Amy:'Rusz się ty gruba klusko! (Ujęcia tego,jak Amy w różnych pozycjach próbuje go pchać)Po chwili jednak Amy się poddaje i siada.Wtedy Spud się"obudził" '''Spud:'Amy,czemu tu siedzisz?!Mamy zadanie do wykonania!Prędko! Pobiegł,Amy zirytowana powoli idzie zanim. '''Sammy i Dawn x Duncan,Courtney i Cody Oni właśnie się ze sobą spotkali. Duncan:'E,to nie był żaden niedźwiedż,tylko frajerki z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Cody:'Może i frajerki,ale za to bardzo ładne frajerki! Puszcza do nich oko. 'Courtney:'Co z tego,że ładne?Są z przeciwnej drużyny.Idziemy chłopaki. 'Dawn:'Chwilka!Może chcecie z nami szukać tej róży? 'Duncan:'Co?Przez jesteście z innej drużyny! 'Cody:'Chyba,chodzi jej o to,że jeśli znajdziemy 2 róże i razem je przyniesiemy Kris,to może nie zrobić nam eliminacji! Dawn macha głową na tak. 'Courtney:'To beznadziejny pomysł!Pewnie zrobią nam podwójną eliminację i obydwie drużyny stracą po zawodniku. Poszła. 'Sammy:'Courtney,uważaj! 'Courtney:'A czemu niby? Pod Courtney,robi się wyrwa. 'Sammy:'Dlatego,że stoisz na zamarźnięym jeziorze! Zaciemnienie Po chwili kamera wraca do normalności. Kamera pokazuje Courtney pod którą wyrwa cały czas się powiększa. 'Courtney:'Wyciągnijcie mnie z tąd! 'Dawn:'Spokojnie!W takich sytuacjach należy zachować spokój! 'Courtney:'Jak mam być spojojna,skoro za chwilę mogę wpaść do lodowatej wody?! >.< Kra na której stała Courtney,dzieli się na dwie części. 'Courtney:'Eeee...No dobra.Zachować spokój i co? Pozostała 4 zaczęła się zastanawiać co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. 'Duncan:'Hmmm...SKACZ! 'Courtney:'I co jeszcze?!Rónie dobrze mogę skoczyć do tej wody odrazu! Kra na której stoi znów dzieli się na dwie części. 'Duncan:'Złapie cię! 'Courtney:'No...No nie wiem. 'Duncan:'Zaufaj mi! 'Courtney:'Eeee... Kra po dnią zaczyna pękać. 'Courtney:'No dobra! Courtney skacze,ale Duncanowi udało się ją złapać.Courtney go pocałowała w usta. 'Duncan:'Rozumiem,że mi wybaczyłaś. 'Courtney:'To moja odpowiedź... Znów go pocałowała 'Cody:'Czyli...Idziemy z nimi? '''W studiu Kamera pokazuje Kris która jest zadowolona z tego,że Court i Duncan znów są ze sobą i Dakote,która wręcz przeciwnie jest niezadowolona. Dakota:'CO?!1 odcinek,a ci znów są ze sobą?!On i Scott powinni o nią walczyć,a ta powinna mieć wybór moralny którego wybrać,a nie tak!To beznadziejne! >.< '''Kris:'Nie przesadzaj.To nie jest żadna nowela,by były takie wybory egzystencjalne,a poza tym miłość jest piękna. 'Dakota:'A idź pan w dupę z taką miłością! 'Kris:'A niby czemu? 'Dakota:'Może dlatego,że Courtney go nie pokochała?Ona pokochała to,że Duncan ją ocalił od odmrożeń 3 stopnia. To nie jest szczera miłość. '''Leonard i Izzy Izzy chciała by Leo jej coś wyczarował. Izzy:'A możesz mi wyczarować konia? :D '''Leonard:'Nie. 'Izzy:'A tą białą róże,byśmy wygrali? :D 'Leonard:'Nie! 'Izzy:'A... 'Leonard:'Nie Izzy!Niczego ci nie wyczaruję!Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia! 'Izzy:'A,więc tak Buka,nie jest magiczna? :( 'Leonard:'Jaka znowu Buka? 'Izzy:'O tam! :D Wskazuje mu palcem na wschód,jednak nic tam nie widać. 'Leonard:'Eee...A gdzie ta Buka? 'Izzy:'Oooo...Uciekła :( Leo przewraca oczami '''Jay i Noah Oni szukali kwiatu jak reszta. Jay:'Jak myślisz,gdzie może być ta róża? '''Noah:'Nie mam pojęcia.Ja to się wogóle dziwię jakim cudem kwiat potrafi przeżyć w takich warunkach! 'Jay:'Pewnie jakaś mutacja.Sam biały kolor tej róży sprawia,że musi być jakaś zmutowana 'Noah:'Pewnie tak.Szukajmy dalej tego kwiatka. '''Lindsay i Cameron Tak,oni również szukali kwiatu,a raczej Cam szukał róży,a Lindsay Tylera. Lindsay:'Tyler!Tyler!Gdzie jesteś Tyler! '''Cameron:'Lindsay,ale masz świadomość tego,że w tym sezonie nie ma Tylera? 'Lindsay:'CO?!Jak to?! ;( Zaczęła płakać z powodu braku ukochanego. 'Cameron:'Spokojnie Lindsay. Chciał do niej podejść,ale się o coś przewrócił. 'Cameron:'Au! '???:'Uważaj jak chodzisz niezdaro! 'Cameron:'Co? Podnosi z śniegu przedmiot o który się wywalił.Okazuje się,że to jakiś tablet. 'Cameron:'Tablet? '???:'Nie,królowa Anglii (sarkazm) Na ekranie tableu pojawia się jakaś postać.Ciało wygląda jak zrobione z litery E,oczy i usta ma z literek D oraz"nosi" on krawat zrobiony z litery Y. 'Cameron:'Ktoś ty? '???:'Witam nazywam się Edzio.Jestem super zaawansowanym systemem komputerowym,który robi jako asystent domowy od różnych spraw. 'Cameron:'Edzio?Co to znaczy? 'Edzio:'Wypowiedzieć opis który zaprogramował mój stwórca czy opis z wielkiej encyklopedii imion? (sarkazm) Edzio znaczy Edzio,głuptaku! 'Cameron:'Jak się tu znalazłeś? 'Edzio:'Mój genialny wynalzca,sprzedał mnie ty babą za pół miliona.Miałem im robić za asystenta i dbać o wasze domy,a oraz Dakota często grała w gryktóre są zainstalowane na tym tablecie.Pewnego razu zabrała mnie na patrol tego terenu i jej wypadłem.Dziwna,że nie zauważyła tego,że przestałem jej marudzić nad uchem -.- 'Cameron:'Hmmm...Może jeśli cię im oddam to dostanę jakiś immunitet! 'Lindsay:'A co z Tylerem? :( 'Edzio:'Ja mogę być twoim Tylerem! ;) '''Sammy i Dawn x Duncan,Courtney i Cody Oni dotarli do jakieś zamrożonej łąki.Koło niej znajdowała się jaskinia oraz małe na zamrźnięte jezioro.Najważniejsze było to,że na łące były białe róże. Widok na chwilę przenosi się do studia. Kris:'Cholercia,są przy jamie Buki ;_; '''Dakota:'I w ten sposób nasza wielce dobra i szlachetna Kris doprowadziła do śmierci 5 uczestników na raz.Brawo. 'Kris:'Nie śmiej się tylko pomyśl jak ich uratować! 'Dakota:'Ehhhh...Pojadę tam jepeem.Jeśli wyciągne 100 będę za 10 minut. 'Kris:'Tyle,że za 10 minut to oni już dawno na świecie nie będą! 'Dakota:'To tych wysłałaś po białą różę! Pobiegła do samochodu. Kamera wraca,do 5 zawodników. 'Cody:'Tak!Wreszczie się udało! Przybija piątke z Dawn.Po chwili było słychać jakiś ryk. 'Duncan:'Co to było?! 'Courtney:'To,albo był niedżiwedź polarnyalbo kobieta w 9 miesiącu ciąży.Tak czy siak mamy gorzej niż prze**bane... ... ... mamy przegwizdane. 'Sammy:'Lepiej szybko bierzmy te kwiaty i uciekajmy. Ona i Duncan podchodzą do róż,ale wtedy bestia znów ryczy.Po chwili z jaskinii wychodzi Buka! 'Cody;'Heh,to wygląda jak mój wujek Bob. :P 'Courtney:'Albo jak wielkie,włochate dziecko. 'Sammy:'Lub jak lew morski. 'Duncan:'Mi tam przypomina jakiegoś lamusa z Gdańska. 'Dawn:'Eee...Nie.To buka.Ten potwór z muminków. 'Sammy:'O tak!Pamiętam!Jedyne czego potrzebowała to przyjaciela! Wtedy Buka znów ryczy. 'Cody:'Jeżeli to jest przyjazne,to ja jestem silniejszy od Alejandro. 'Duncan:'Nie ma żadnej siły,której nie pokona mój scyzoryk ;) Wyjmuję scyzoryk i chcę nim zaatakować Bukę,ale Dawn staję mu na drodze. 'Dawn:'Zostaw go!On też ma prawo żyć!Przyszedł tu by się z nami pobawić! Buka podchodzi do Dawn i........Bardzo głośno do niej ryczy,a później próbuje uderzyć,ale to robi unik. 'Dawn:'NA CO CZEKASZ?!?!ZABIJ LAMUSA BO NAS WSZYSTKICH ZARĄBIE,JAK CHYTRA BABA Z RADOMIA ZBYSZKO 3 CYTRYNY! Duncan rzuca w Buke scyzorykiem,ale ta robi unik taktyczny. 'Cody:'No to po nas! 'Sammy:'Jeszcze nie!Przez 5 lat chodziłam na judo i na kurs samoobrony,by Amy przestała uważać mnie za słabeusza...Nie pomogło -.- Ale coś tam umiem! Buka szarżuje na blondynkę,ale ta łapie ją za ręke i przerzucia za siebe,krzycząc: 'Sammy:'Rzut judo! 'Buka:'No to dawaj s**o! '''Duncan:Czy w muminkach,też była taka agresywna i gadała? Buka podnosi się z ziemii,łapie Sammy za ręke i rzuca ją o jaskinie. Sammy:'Jeszcze 5 minutek! Zemdlała. Buka zbliżała się w stronę reszty. '''Courtney:'Eeeee...A może się z nią zaprzyjażnimy? 'Duncan:'Przyjaźń z oprawcą to choroba -.- Court przewraca oczami.Podchodzi do potwora. 'Courtney:'Słuchaj Buko,a czy może zamiast przerobić nas na mielone,nie wolałabyś się z nami zaprzykażnić?Musisz być tu bardzo samotna. 'Buka:'Naprawdę chcecie się ze mna zaprzyjażnić? Uczestnicy z nadzieją na toże jednak nie zginą machają głowami na tak. 'Buka:'Dziekuję,przyjaźń z wami powoduje to,że nie jestem już samotna i nie muszę was zabijać!Teraz będę dobra! :) 'Wszyscy:'Naprawdę? :D 'Buka:'Nie,tylko se jaja robię. (troll) >:) Już ma ich zaatakować,ale pojawiają się za nią światła.Po chwili coś ją przejeżdza,a Buka wpada do jeziora,w którym tonie.Z samochodu który potrącił potwora wysiada Dakota. 'Dakota:'Cholercia,znowu potrąciłam jakiegoś lwa morskiego >.< (zauważa uczestników) O,to wy! 'Courtney:'Wyjaśnisz,dlaczego zaatakował nas potwór z muminków? -.- 'Dakota:'Kris wymyśliła zadanie ona się będzie tłumaczyć.Wsiadajcie do jeepa.Zmieści się tam z 15 osób. 'Courtney:'A co z 6 która nie wejdzie? 'Dakota:'Idą pieszo. Strefa mieszkalna Zawodnicy przyjechali już. 'Kris:'Widzę,że nikt nie ma róży ;/ 'Duncan:'Nie to jest ważne!Zaatakowała nas Buka!Gdyby nie Dakota już byśmy nie żyli!Wyjaśnisz nam to? 'Kris:'Eeeeee... Wszyscy się na nią patrzyli źli. 'Kris:'Stażysta! 'Duncan:'Stażysta? 'Kris:'Tak!Kazałam mu się przebrać za Bukę by było klimatycznie i wam utrudniać zadanie lub postraszyć! 'Uczestnicy:'Na prawdę? 'Dakota:'Na prawdę? -.- 'Kris:'Tak!Co mu się udało,gdyż żadna drużyna nie ma róży.No cóż,obydwie udacie się zaraz na eliminacje... 'Cameron:'Zaraz!Ja z Lindsay znaleźliśmy go! Pokazuje tablet z Edkiem. 'Edzio:'No nareście!Byłem w jego kieszeni,a ona cuchnie bardziej niż tyłek skunksa! 'Cameron:'Ej! 'Kris:'O dzięki ci Cam!Dakota go zgubiła niechcący w czasie patrolu strefy zimowej. 'Dakota:'Ta,niechcący :> 'Topher:'A po co patrolowała strefe zimową? 'Kris:'Eee...Bardzo dobre pytanie!Ale to tajemnica!W takim razie,za odnalezienie Edka,przyznaję zwycięstwo Gwiazdą! 'Gwiazdy:'TAAAAAAAK! 'Dakota:'Ale przed tym coś ważnego.Courtney i Duncan znów są parą... '''Scott: ;( ;( ;( Topher:'I co w tym ważnego? '''Dakota:'To,że sposób w jaki się pogodzili jak i to jak szybko do tego doszło,powoduję u mnie pewien niedosyt. Dlatego Noah i Duncan zamienią się drużynami. 'Noah,Emma i Scott:'Tak! 'Courtney,Dunacn i Zoey:'Nie! '''Zoey:Emma mówiła mi,że bez Noah w drużynie będzie mogła się bardziej skupić,co i tak nie wyszło,a teraz gdy są razem w drużynie,będą jak Bridgg i Geoff w planie :/ Duncan:'Nie zgadzam się!To nie fair! '''Courtney:'Właśnie! 'Dakota:'Ale mi przykro (sarkazm).W zamian dziś ty też jesteś nietykalny.A teraz Kris ma ogłoszenie. 'Kris:'Frajerzy w tym ty Noah.,teraz oddacie się oddać głos,ale nie na przegranego,a na osobe,która najlepiej sobie poradziła w zadaniu. '''Sammy:Głosuje na Dawn.Tylko my znalazłyśmy łąke z rózami. Ella:Nie wiem jak kto sobie poradził,ale jestem pewien,że każdy zrobił to świetnie!Dlatego oddam głos na Dawn,gdyż jest podobna do mnie :) Dawn:Oddam głos na Sammy.Chyba z oczywistych powodów Amy:Pewnie,że ja byłam najlepsza!Ci luzerzy do pięt mi nie dosiegają! Izzy:Izzy chce BOOM-BOOM! :D Topher:Oddam głos na siebie,bo czemu nie? ;) Leonard:Trudny wybór,w końcu nie mam pojęcia jak kto sobie radził,ale chyba oddam głos na Dawn. Spud:Zagłosuję na moją nową przyjaciółke Amy!Jest bardzo miła.Kiedy już tuliłem obiecała mi bezpieczeństwo na eliminacji...A możę eliminacje?Nie wiem,nie pamiętam. Noah:Zagłosuję na Amy.Nie wiem jak sobie radziła,ale miała fajny charakter na Pakhitew. Jay:Głosuję na siebie.Nie wiem jak reszta se radziła,ale ja się starałem ze wszystkich sił! Duncan:Zagłosuję na Sammy.Jej rzut judo był niezły. Kris:'Mamy wyniki 3-3-2-1-1-1.W ten sposób Amy i Dawn są dziś nietykalne! '''Amy:'Wiedziałam B) 'Dawn:'Nie spodziewałam się.Dzięki drużyno. 'Kris:'A teraz opowiem gdzie co jest:Na lewo znajdują się domki mieszkalne.Są one dosyć luksusowe,ale bez przesady.Macie tam wygodne łóżka oraz mini kuchnie.Dodatkowo są też telewizory.Jest domek dla wszystkih dziewczyn i dla chłopaków.Na prawo sa natomiast mega eksluzywne prysznice,łazienki itp.Pokój zwierzeń jest kibelkiem awaryjnym i znajduję się kilka metrów od prysznicu.Na południu jest garaż,ale on będzie potrzebny dopiero w etapie drużynowym.Przy plaży będzie się odbywać ceremonia.Stołówka jest koło garażu.I czas na najważniejsze, wasza świetlica.Jest to ogromna sala z wieloma atrakcjami,między innymi piłkarzyki,TV,jacuzzi itp.Dostęp do niej mają wszyscy.Teraz macie czas na zwiedrzanie,a potem ceremonia,paciorek i lulu papa. Ceremonia Na plaży jest ustawionych 10 wygodnych foteli,przed nimi jest drewniany stół z mównicą.Dziś ceremonie prowadzi Dakota. 'Dakota:'To był ciężki dzień.Decyzja może być trudna kogo odesłać,zwłaszcza,że nie mieliście ze sobą prawie żadnego kontaktu.Sammy jak uważasz co było powodem przegranej? 'Sammy:'Szczęście Cama z tabletem oraz pech mój i Dawn,że zaatakowała nas Buka. 'Amy:'Siostra,wiem,że jesteś beznadziejna i wogóle,ale czy ty masz urojenia?Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Buka! 'Dakota:'Amy,przecież Kris wam"tłumaczyła"o co chodzi z Buką.Słuchałaś? '''Amy:...Może :> Dakota:'Leonard,czy uważasz,że zasługujecie na siedzenie tu? '''Leonard:'Nie mam pojęcia.Jestem pewien,że obie drużyny starały się bardziej niż Izzy. '''Izzy:Że co?Że Izzy się nie starała?! Leonard:'Sorry,ale jedyne co robiłaś to pytanie się mnie czy ci coś wyczaruję! '''Izzy:'A wyczarujesz? :> 'Leonard:'Nie! -.- 'Dakota:'Wystarczy!Typiarze idźcie głosować! Poszła Amy 'Amy:Szkoda,że nie mogę go zabić -.-' Następny był Spud '''Spud:Wiem,że moja przyjaciółka nie lubi Sammy,więc na nią zagłosuje. Przyszła kolej Dawn Dawn:Obiecałam Sammy,że zagłosuje na Amy,jednak nawet gdyby nie miała immunitetu,to bym tego nie zrobiła.Wyeliminowania jej nie sprawi,że Sammy będzie wolna.Poza tym problemem Sammy nie jest Amy,a pewien ciemnowłosy chłopak... Teraz była Sammy. Sammy:Czemu ona zawsze ma farta?!Zagłosuje na Spuda,bo chyba ją lubi...Biedaczek :/ Poszedł Duncan. Duncan:Wciąż nie wierzę,że mnie rozdzieliła z moją Courtney!Nie ważne,zagłosuję na Tophera,nie lubię lalusiów. Poszedł Jay Jay:(bezsłowa oddaje głos) Następna była Ella. Ella:To bardzo ciężka decyzja :/ Wybacz Topher :/ Teraz był Topher. Topher:W poprzednich sezonach był najsłabszy... Nadeszła kolej Izzy. Izzy:Co to za czarodziej,który nie potrafi wyczarować głupiego kuca?! Ostatni był Leo. Leonard:Wariatka... 'Dakota:'Dziś głosowanie było bardzo zróźnicowane.Prawie każdy dostał głos.Zacznijmy od tych z immunitetem czyli Duncan! Dawn! i Amy! Poraził ich prąd. 'Duncan:'Co to było?! 'Edzio:'Heloł ewriłan!To ja Edzio!Jestem wszędzie na tej wyspie! :D 'Wszyscy:'No nie! Każdego poraził prąd. 'Edzio:'HAHA! 'Dawn:'Czy te krzesła są podłączone do prądu. 'Dakota:'Edzia,wyróżnia to,że po styczności z dowolnym metalowym przedmiotem,może go opętać.Bez głosa są natomiast... ... ... ... ELLA! ... ... ... I JAY! (Tą dwójke poraził prąd) 'Dakota:'Sammy,Spud,Topher,Izzy i Leo wy na koncie macie conajmniej po jednym głosie,ale tylko jeden mają... ... ... ... ... ... IZZY! ... ... ... ... ... I LEO! (Oni też dostają prądem) 'Izzy:'Izzy chcę jeszcze raz! :D 'Dakota:'Może innym razem.Dwie osoby mają po dwa głosy,a jedna 4.Bezpieczni są... ... ... ... ... ... (Ekran pokazuje przerażone twarze uczestników) ... ... ... ... ... TOPHER! I... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... SAMMY! (Zostają porażeni) 'Spud:'To znaczy,że... :/ 'Dakota:'Odpadasz. Spud nie reagował. Kilka minut później... 'Spud:'Nieeeeeeeee!A co z moją przyjaciółką? Amy chciała coś powiedzieć,ale Leo zatkał jej usta. 'Leonard:'Nie niszcz mu tego. 'Dakota:'Niestety Spud,ale odpadasz jako 1. 'Spud:'A jak odpadam? Z ziemii pojawia się wielka rura,która ssysa,Spuda w dół. 'Dakota:'O tak.To koniec 1 odcinka TP na wyspie Magicae.O kim mówiła Dawn?Czy Sammy postawi się Amy?Czy Duncan i Courtney pogodzą się z rozdzieleniem?A może Scott odbierze Duncannowi Courtney?Dowiecie się oglądając... TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE NA WYSPIE MAGICAE!!! 'KONIEC,ale czy na pewno? ' Materiał Dodatkowy Materiał pokzuje komisariat.Przy jednym ze stanowisk siedzi dosyć młody,przystojny policjant.Podchodzi do niego starszy,posiwiały policjant,prawdopodobnie komendtant. 'Komendant:'Smith,ile osób już przesłuchałeś? 'Smith:'6.Są mocno zestresowani.Zachowują się jakby nie dotarło do nich co się działo przez ostanie 50 dni.Ale nie ma co się dziwić,ze względu na to co widzieli. Komendant zrzucił mu na stół jakiś zeszyt. 'Smith:'Co to? 'Komendant:'Ktoś z nich prowadził jakieś notki na temat wydarzeń.Zajmiesz się tym. Odszedł,ale po chwili zwrócił się do niego. 'Komendant:'A i za minutę masz kolene przesłuchanie! Po tym odszedł 'Smith:'Wciąż mam minutę."Trzech nastolatków poszukujących sławy postanowiło stworzyć program,w którym 20 nastlatków walczyło o pieniądze..."Po co ktoś z nich miałby to opisywać w taki sposób. Podrapał się po głowie. 'Komendant:'Smith!Kontynuuj przesłuchania! 'Smith:'Tak jest Szefie! Odłożył zeszyt na miejce.Wiatr przewrócił kilka stron,a po chwili kamera pokazała na koniec gdzie był napis: "...a,szystko zaczęło się 08.07.2006" Ciąg dalszy będzie...Kiedyś tam :> Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Magicea